


Uh! All Night

by BakeySama9



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: Egon fucks the mood slime, F/M, Fucking, Rough Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, ghostbusters - Freeform, mood slime - Freeform, then he fucks reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader has the night off, but wants to grab her latest experiment from the lab. When she gets there, she's shocked to see Egon pleasuring himself with the mood slime. She never expected this behavior from him. He surprises her with pent up lust, and maybe just a little help from the mood slime.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Uh! All Night

You’re humming a song as you walk into the firehouse. You had forgotten to grab your latest experiment from the lab, and you wanted to take it home so you could study it further. It was the first night in a little while that everyone decided to go home for the night and spend some time off. Everyone except Egon. You knew he was glued to his work and it would take lots of coaxing to get him to leave the lab.

When you get closer to the lab, you find that the building is eerily silent. Egon must be very hard at work if you can’t even hear him muttering to himself. He was someone who would very often talk to himself while working. It’s only when you slow your breathing to listen more clearly that you hear a few groans. You’re worried that Egon may have hurt himself, so you rush into the lab.

The scene that you stumble in on isn’t anything you could ever imagine. Your face heats up as you watch Egon. He has his back turned to you, and it’s pretty clear what he’s doing. You’re shocked as he pumps himself into the jar of slime, clearly deep into his filthy thoughts. He doesn’t really notice you as he continues to defile the slime, groaning softly. 

You gasp in surprise, which causes him to turn around. The jar of slime is still in both of his hands, which are near his nether region. You knew he would be experimenting with the slime, but you never imagined he would be pleasuring himself with it.

“I am so sorry, Dr. Spengler. I figured you were working on something else, not…” You can’t seem to get the words out of your mouth. Egon just stands there, his face is beet red. He fumbles with the jar of slime, and he does his best to cover up his indecency. You bite your lower lip when you sneak a peek at his hardened member.

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” Egon can barely make out his words. He’s very embarrassed, and he’s unsure how to assess the situation. He can’t even look you in the eyes as he continues to clean himself up.

“I was just coming to grab my latest experiment. I’m very sorry if I interrupted anything important.” You were feeling suddenly flustered. Your cheeks were still pink and you felt like the room was becoming a little hotter.

Egon just moves away from you, clearly ashamed he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Yet, from time to time, he glances over at you with a lustful look in his eyes. The slime in the jar begins bubbling softly, and you’re suddenly drawn to it. There’s something about it that’s so intriguing.

“So, the slime huh?” You ask, biting back a giggle. You feel dumb saying this.

Egon sighs, his face turning red once again. He starts to move closer to you and the slime. His hand brushes against yours, and you swallow hard. You’ve never really been this close to him before.

“I had to see how it would react to a situation like this. I wanted to know if it would react to lust.” Egon explains. It would seem that the slime is clouding his ability to explain things with more clarity and better terms. You’re very interested to see where this could lead.

“And? Did you figure it out? How is it reacting?” You question, knowing that the answer is obvious. The slime had been reacting to all kinds of emotions. It was only natural that it would react to lust and pleasure.

Suddenly, you feel Egon grab you by the waist. You gasp softly as he pulls you into him, his lips crashing into yours. His kisses are hungry and hot as he grinds his hips into yours. You wonder if this has to do with what he was doing with the slime, or was he truly attracted to you?

“Dr. Spengler, wait.” You stop him. He frowns a little when you pull away, but he continues to nip at your neck. You moan as you grip his hair. It feels so good, but it seems so wrong.

“Don’t talk.” Egon commands. You want to listen to him and give into your wants, but you wonder if it’s the right thing to do. You don’t want to just have sex with him if it’s only because of the slime.

“I need to know,” you say between hungry kisses. “Are you only doing this because of the slime?”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop talking?” Egon asks, a little frustrated now. You pout a little, but he just pulls you in for another needy kiss. This time, his tongue slides into your mouth and you let yourself go. Even if it was only the slime, you could probably push back your feelings for him and let yourself be happy with this. You had been pining after him for some time, and this may be your only chance to become intimate with him.

He picks you up and you squeal in surprise. You wrap your legs around him, allowing him to be able to grind his hips into you even deeper. It feels so good. You feel yourself become wet between your thighs as Egon places you roughly on his desk. You groan as he buries his hands in your hair, tugging you closer so he can kiss you deeper.

His hands come down to your blouse, quickly unbuttoning it. You mewl softly as his hands caress the bare tender flesh under your shirt. Egon stares at you as he unclasps your bra, throwing it behind him. His large hands begin massaging your round breasts, pulling deep whines from you. He smirks as he tugs and twists your nipples, making your arousal grow.

“I never thought we’d be in this position, Dr. Spengler.” You moan softly.

He doesn’t say anything, instead he silences you with another fiery kiss. You place your hands on his chest, trying to pull away again. This was all moving too fast, and as much as you truly wanted it, you needed him to slow down.

“Eager are we, Egon?” You joke, but he just growls. He pushes you back onto the desk, this time he begins sucking on your nipples. You cry out as he doesn’t stop his affections. With one of his hands massaging your breasts, the other is rubbing you through your jeans. You can feel yourself soaking your panties as you begin panting. He’s got you feeling all kinds of new emotions, and you can barely wrap your head around this whole situation.

It’s not long before he begins leaving little bites and wet kisses down your body, stopping to swivel his tongue in your navel. Every little touch and kiss was pure heaven to you. You couldn’t help yourself from loving this so much.

Egon’s hands rest on the hem of your jeans, and now you really don’t want it to stop. It doesn’t matter if it’s the effects of the slime or not, you are no longer in control of your own arousal. He begins taking off your jeans, stopping only to tease your clothed pussy. You moan out, thrusting into his touch.

He stops for a moment, only to unzip his pants and release his rock hard cock. You’re practically drooling at the sight of him. You can feel your wetness spreading between your legs, and you’re basically ready for him to fuck you at this point. His strong hands come down to your panties, tearing them off your body. You’re surprised at his strength, but you are not complaining.

“I’m going to pump you full of cum,” Egon says. His voice is deep and wantonly. You blush at this comment, and you consider that this may be the filthiest thing Egon has ever said to you.

He’s quick to grab your hips, and he pumps into you with no warning. Your walls stretch around him, and you cry out. There’s some strange stickiness coating your insides, and you figure it must be the slime. It’s making you feel hotter and wetter, causing you to moan louder.

The effects of the slime are drawing you in as you grind against Egon. He rocks his hips at a fast pace, drawing out the sexiest sounds from you. His hand comes down to your throat, pinning you onto the desk. You can feel him experimenting with the pressure, causing you to let out a slightly strangled moan.

As he holds you down, he picks up his pace. His hips are slamming into you as his cock slides deeper and deeper into you. You don’t know how long you’ll be able to hold on. You can already feel your abdomen tightening as your climax gets closer and closer. Tears stream down your cheeks as Egon chokes you a little harder. You can feel yourself clenching around his cock as your orgasm hits your hard. His name falls from your lips as he continues to pound you.

Egon leans in to kiss you, and you can feel him grip your hips tighter. You moan as he continues to fuck you, not relenting in his pace whatsoever. Egon has no intentions of quitting anytime soon. You whine softly, hoping he will be a little more gentle with you.

“Quit whining. I know this is what you’ve always wanted.” He tells you, almost like he’s reading your mind. 

“Egon, please,” you beg. “Slow down.” His eyes are dark with lust as he continues to fuck you. Suddenly, his pace changes. It’s slow and drawn out. Every thrust is deliberate. You aren’t sure if this was your best choice.

“Do you like it better now?” He teases, his hand going to your throat to squeeze harder. You can hardly catch your breath as his cock keeps hitting the right spot deep within you. Gasping, you grab onto his ass to pull him in closer. It feels so good to have him fuck you deep and slow like this. It’s so sensual and filthy.

Egon pulls out suddenly, but it’s only to flip you over. You’re now bent over the desk with your ass on full display. His large hand comes down to spank you hard, which causes you to whimper. Egon continues to spank you harder and harder as he whispers naughty things in your ear.

He spreads your legs apart, and teases you with the head of his cock. You whimper as he slides his cock up and down your pussy lips, causing you to become even more wet.

“Please, Egon. I need you.” You moan. He smirks, and pulls you by the hips. He sheaths his cock deep inside you, making you cry out. He grips your hair, pushing your head down so your face is lying on the desk.

In this position, he can fuck you even deeper. You feel his cock brush up against your cervix, which makes you groan. It’s painfully delicious. It hurts so good. You want him to stop, but simultaneously, you want him to go even harder. 

All of a sudden, Egon begins groaning as his thrusts become erratic. He pants as his hands grip onto your hips tighter, definitely leaving bruises. He throbs within you, filling you up with his thick cum. It feels so amazing. You moan as he continues to ride his high.

You can feel your body buzzing, almost like you are high. It’s a strange feeling, but you are definitely enjoying it. You figure this would be the end of your sexual affair with Egon, but you’re proven wrong when he lines himself up with your entrance again.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he groans. You whimper as his cock stretches you out again, this time his cum acting like lube. It’s even more filthy now, and you both are letting yourselves become addicted to this feeling.

Your eyes screw shut as your second orgasm washes over you in waves of immense pleasure. You’re drooling now, tears streaming down your cheeks. The slime has made both of you crave more and more pleasure, and you’re a little afraid neither of you will be able to stop. Egon groans and grunts as his pace picks up, slamming into you with reckless abandon. You call out his name as you ride the final waves of your orgasm. He doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, so you just allow yourself to be overcome with pleasure.

For a few hours, you and Egon spend this precious time together, fucking each other desperately. He takes you on many surfaces, including up against the wall. As each orgasm hits you harder and harder, you can feel yourself become exhausted. True to his word, he pumped you full of his cum. It was now dripping out of you, and it acted as the slipperiest lube known to man. Everything felt so primal and raw, and you were almost praying it would never end.

Finally, he pulls out of you after filling you up with his warmth for the final time. You pant, trying to catch your breath. You’ve never had such filthy and sensual sex like that, and you’re pretty sure it’ll never happen again. How could Egon allow for this to happen in the first place? You’re wondering if he’s going to make sure no one finds out about this.

He leans down to kiss you, holding you close to him. He’s out of breath, and you can still feel his erection poking your thigh. He would continue if he could, but you’re both near exhaustion. There’s no way two simple humans could fuck forever without getting very tired.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I knew what that slime could do, and I exposed you to its effects.” Egon apologizes, his voice soft now.

You chuckle, “Don’t apologize. You just rocked my world, baby.” You can see him holding back a smirk.

“That slime is potentially dangerous in that form. We need to properly dispose of it, and we definitely need to wash it off ourselves before we go another round.” Egon explains, still reeling from the amazing pleasure the slime has given the both of you.

“Oh, so you’d like to go another round, is that it?” You tease, but you know that you’d both give in to those sensations in a heartbeat. This slime was way too potent.

“We’ll both collapse from exhaustion if we continue this way. Maybe, I’ll keep a small sample of this batch. Just in case,” There’s a twinkle in his eye when he says this.

You kiss him once again, feeling your body buzzing with lust. You know that if you both weren’t extremely tired, you’d let him right back in. It’s hard to pull away, but you need to get cleaned up. Just him rubbing you soothingly feels erotic.

“I think it’s safe to say that I’m attracted to you.” Egon confesses. His face is red once again, but he’s grinning.

“I would hope so.” You tease, giving him one final kiss. When you both pull away, Egon caresses your face. He’s so sweet and caring right now, which is vastly different from him being under the effects of the slime. 

“Let’s get cleaned up. Then, I’ll treat you to dinner.”

You laugh, “You’ve got it all backwards. You’re supposed to take me out before fucking me.”

You both share a laugh as you leave the lab. The jar of slime bubbles once again, then it is still. 


End file.
